


Seven Words

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always, Anal Fingering, And kink, Come Marking, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Family Dynamics, M/M, Mommy Issues, Mutual Pining, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Parent Original Percival Graves, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, Wetting, Yes Really, credence crying during sex, mild minor stuff i promise, sort of, welcome to hell enjoy your stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Credence lives in fear of those seven words that can turn his world upside down.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brittlelimbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittlelimbs/gifts).



> hey look its a fluffier fill than what Second Salemite probably wanted but whatever  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Just wait until your Daddy gets home.”

It was a mild sort of threat, but one Newt used sometimes, if Credence got especially mouthy, and not in the good sort of way. He usually was good at minding what his Mum told him to do, but when he was informed he would need to behave while he was home alone for the day, as Mum had to go see to some business out of the country, the boy had stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms.

He didn’t quite stamp his feet, but he might as well have.

So Newt huffed a sigh, and dropped those seven dangerous words of warning.

Credence blinked, and his eyes widened at once, not quite shining with tears,

“No… Please, don’t tell him. I promise I’ll be good.”

He fell to his knees and hugged Newt, pressing his cheek against his stomach, and he sighed, putting a hand through Credence’s hair,

“Look darling, you need to learn to behave… Daddy says I’ve been too soft on you. It’ll be an important lesson. Now let go of me, Mummy has to take off.”

Credence nodded, reluctantly shuffling backwards, and got up to his feet again slowly.

“Go read the books I gathered for you, there’s a good boy.”

*

Percival wasn’t easily annoyed, as he needed to be fairly even tempered at work and at home.

But some days, he let himself get riled up, because Newt didn’t actually mind his darker side, and he relished being able to use it. When he’d been told that their boy, Credence, secret light of his life, had been a disobedient brat that morning upon being informed his Mummy was going away for a few days, he’d resisted the urge to leave work early, skip lunch, and take care of the boy’s punishment then and there.

Resisting would only make it that much sweeter when he did give in.

He’d only been suffering in silence for weeks on end.

Credence had been babied and treated carefully through his and Percival’s recovery, as he should be.

However, Percival was more than tired of the kid gloves.

He wanted to be able to leave his own bruises on the boy, and follow up on everything they had danced around before the whole mess that was Grindelwald.

*

Credence didn’t flinch when the snap of apparation indicated that his Daddy had returned home, and didn’t wince even at the sound of him sighing heavily, hanging up his coat, shoes clicking on the floor as he approached the living room where he sat in front of a crackling fireplace, reading dutifully as Mummy told him to.

He did jump when Daddy spoke, and sounded angry.

He’d heard him speak before, but usually only to Mummy, he ignored Credence more often than not, and he always tempered his voice around her.

“Credence. Look at me when I’m speaking to you.”

He swallowed and blinked away tears, which had already started stinging his eyes traitorously, and set his book down carefully, before turning to see Daddy standing in front of him, arms folded, and gaze steely.

He shivered.

He couldn’t help it.

Deep down, he’d been praying for the day to come when Daddy would finally pay attention to him, whether it was a simple word or gesture, even a hug. He missed the touches they’d shared, _before_. Before things had changed so drastically, and the truth about what had happened had been revealed.

Newt had been a big part of it.

Now it was just the two of them.

“Did you disobey your Mother this morning? You talked back to her, didn’t you?”

Credence gulped, and nodded.

“Yes Daddy.”

“What’s that?”

His voice had been barely a hushed whisper, and Credence inhaled slowly, and squeezed his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms, grounding himself with the pain.

“Yes, I was rude to Mommy.”

“What do you think should happen to you?”

Daddy was closer now, so close Credence could smell his spicy cologne, and he barely fought to keep from leaning in, taking a heady lungful, and daring to defy the long standing rules to ‘ _not touch_ ’ without permission.

“I should be punished.”

“How?”

“It is your choice. As my Daddy, what you say goes.”

Credence wasn’t exactly parroting any set rules that he’d been given, but more inspired by what he remembered from biblical teachings.

Of course, the potential relationships he shared with both his guardians was nothing like the good book said they should be.

*

Percival tried to remain calm, but his hands were already itching, and his cock was aching in his trousers, as his boy stood before him, contrite and meek, humbly leaving everything up to him.

“I think you need a spanking. What do you say?”

He was already reaching to undo his belt, the buckle clinking noisily in the heavy silence around them, and Credence nodded solemnly, his slim fingered hands moving to his trousers.

“Ten hits over your ass with your pants still on, or five on bare skin. Choose now.”

Percival didn’t know why he’d even spoken, as his boy was intent on already taking off his pants, but his hands shook, and he didn’t halt them.

“Five please Daddy.”

“Of course you know this isn’t all of your punishment. You’re not going to be getting off lightly.”

Credence bit his lip, and blinked, two more tears spilling down the pinkness of his cheeks.

“Yes Daddy.”

“Come now, bend over Daddy’s lap.”

Percival took a seat on the couch, frantically wishing he could just skip past the charade and touch his boy.

Credence finished shucking off his pants and shivered again, before doing as he was told, and getting into position over his Daddy’s lap, cock still heavy and soft between his legs, and he braced himself on his elbows, looking up at Percival, as if to say he was ready.

“Count for me.”

Percival lifted the belt and brought it down swiftly on his boy’s bare ass, no mercy or gentleness to the swing, and the slap it made against flesh was almost deafening.

“One!”

Credence more yelped than spoke, and he gave a full body shudder when Percival’s arm lifted again, before the second hit made contact.

By the third hit, Percival could feel his boy’s cock hardening against his thigh, and he barely shifted to keep himself comfortable, without Credence noticing.

Or maybe he did feel how hard his Daddy was, watching as he took his punishment with only minimal protest of tears.

The fifth hit was met with a sob, and Credence’s hips jerked against him, before a gush of wetness dampened over Percival’s trousers.

Not from his boy coming, he realized, as the acrid smell of piss met his nostrils, it seemed Credence had wet himself out of fright

“Now… what have you done you filthy boy? Made a mess of your Daddy. You should get another five smacks for that.”

“Daddy, please don’t… I’m sorry.”

Credence was shaking over him, his ass cheeks nearly glowing red from the belt strikes, and Percival felt his cock twitch in interest.

He could still punish the boy and leave some marks with his bare hands if he needed.

*

Credence was overwhelmed with sensations, after so many long weeks of waiting and wanting and desperately hoping for his Daddy’s attentions, he had it all.

He’d been scared of the noise of a belt being taken off for days, but his Mommy had gotten him used to it. So that when Daddy began to pull it off and was intending to use it on him, he wasn’t frightened, just sad that he wouldn’t be using his hand instead.

There was a hand on him though, braced at his neck, a thumb rubbing over his skin between his shoulder blades, and every strike of the leather on his ass had made him even hotter, until he swore he was feverish.

But there was still an element of fear, and he swore he felt blood drawn over him, so he’d lost control. Let go of himself, and accidentally spurted over his Daddy’s lap.

He knew there would be further punishment for such a thing, but he didn’t know what it would be, and he hoped that it would involve more hands on him. Beneath his stomach, he could feel his Daddy’s thick cock, hard in his nice dress pants, and his mouth watered to taste it.

He hoped his Daddy would force him to his knees and shove it onto his tongue, a hand on each side of his face, just like he used to in the cold alleyways, before he told him how special he was.

“You make me so hard… baby boy. I’m going to fuck you til you beg me to stop, and I won’t. That’s how bad you’ve been.”

Another slap, that time with Daddy’s bare hand, and Credence cried out, his knees weak, barely able to stand, so he was forced up, dragged to the bedroom, and tossed onto the bed.

Usually he didn’t ever get to be inside Daddy’s bedroom. He shared a bed with Mummy, who would come to him after she’d finished being with Daddy.

But now, it was just the two of them.

Daddy didn’t speak, but he must have used magic, because Credence felt dry and clean when he landed on the softness of the sheets and felt the kiss of silk against his cheek.

Laying on his stomach, he didn’t feel any pain, for his sore ass wasn’t being touched by anything but the cool air, and he could hear his Daddy moving around, kicking off his shoes, undoing the buttons of his shirt and throwing aside his pants.

Credence still had his shirt on, until he blinked, and it was gone.

Now he was naked, splayed atop Daddy’s bed, at his mercy, or not.

“Tell me, have you learned your lesson yet baby boy?”

Daddy almost growled in Credence’s ear, and he shook his head, frantically,

“No Daddy!”

A hand grasped the back of his neck, yanking him up to face his Daddy, who looked strangely pleased, and no longer angry as he had earlier.

“Is that right? You need more punishment?”

He was so close Credence could taste his breath, the sharp tang of whiskey and smoke of cigars that he favored.

He just nodded.

His Daddy grinned, and leaned in the final few inches to kiss him so hard he knew his lips would be swollen.

Mummy never kissed him like that.

“Good. Get on your knees, and don’t take your hands off the bed.”

Credence fought to breathe right, and do as he was told, presenting his still throbbing ass in the air, only to receive the lightest of slaps against it.

“My baby has such a pretty hole don’t you? No one but me can touch it… isn’t that right? You don’t let Mommy fuck you. You fuck her.”

Credence nodded fervently, mind racing, wondering just how his Daddy had known such a thing. He’d asked Mummy if it was okay to wait, to save himself for his Daddy, and she’d said yes of course.

“All mine.”

Credence barely had time to gasp before he felt two of Daddy’s fingers pressing inside him, rubbing roughly and searching for something.

Something found moments later that had him pushing back against his Daddy’s hand, aching for more, his cock hard and nudging against his belly, leaking onto the sheets below him.

“Good boy.”

*

Percival couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything more than watch as his beautiful Credence fucked himself on his fingers, chasing after his orgasm, which he would be denied, for the moment.

“No. Daddy gets to use you. You don’t get to come.”

He pulled his hand back and watched as the boy shuddered, but nodded in compliance.

God he was so hard, he needed to be inside his boy.

He murmured another spell to slick up his cock, and then pushed against the perfect pink whorl of Credence’s ass, groaning at the feel of the hot and tight clamp of muscle.

“Baby boy… you’ll unman me.”

“Daddy… ungh, it hurts.”

“Too bad. You’ve earned this.”

Percival slapped the boy’s nearest thigh, and then grabbed a hold of his hip, pulling back out to thrust in again, building up a savage pace, until he thought he might black out from the pleasure.

It was never like that with Newt, and he knew that with Credence he liked to keep it slow and steady, worshipful almost.

“Daddy… please…”

He vaguely suspected the boy was asking to come, but that could not, would not happen, without his permission, and so, he conjured a cock ring out of thin air, hearing the hitch in his boy’s breath as it slid into place, and the whimper that followed with another thrust. Newt had warned him how sensitive the boy was, at first when they’d played, he’d come from just kissing, and even words if they were dirty enough. Percival didn’t want to try that right now.

He wanted to taste his boy. He would have to wait.

“Going to come, going to paint that pretty red ass. It belongs to me.”

Percival gripped the boy’s hips harder the closer he got, and he knew there would be echoes of his touch in purple and black in the morning over his boy’s pale skin. A secret swelling of pride burst to life inside of him as he felt his orgasm begin to build, and he pulled back, fisting his cock in hand, guiding the smears of white to splash over Credence’s shivering ass and lower back.

He was on his knees still, such a good and obedient boy. He deserved a reward.

“Get on your back for your Daddy.”

Credence hesitated, perhaps aware of the mess on his body, and fear of ruining the sheets seemed to grip him, but Percival drew a hand down the length of his spine, and carefully nudged him over.

He stared up at Percival with teary eyes, and quivering lips, still reddened from their rough kiss.

“What are you doing Daddy?”

His voice was a low whisper, cautious, and Percival gave him a smile, gentle, easy, while drawing his hands down the boy’s sides, and kneeling before him,

“Daddy’s going to suck your pretty cock til you beg to come.”

“B-b-but I can’t come like this…”

Credence’s eyes dropped to his waist, to the gleam of the silver ring around the base of his cock, and Percival smirked.

“I know baby. You’ll know when you’re ready to beg.”

He shifted closer, hands squeezing on the boy’s thighs, and then took Credence’s cock into his mouth, as deep as he could in one move, rubbing his tongue against the underside, feeling how the boy’s hips jerked with each touch on such sensitive skin.

“Unngh… Daddy…”

He couldn’t resist bringing a hand down to dip a finger inside his boy, seeking out the spot that made him jump and keen.

Credence was already writhing beneath him, squirming on the sheets, desperate to come, so Percival vanished the cock ring, and relished the taste of his release against the back of his throat, drinking his come like it was the stuff of life, before pulling back to press a gentle kiss to the boy’s nearest hip.

“Good boy.”

“Daddy… am I still going to be punished?”

“No baby. We’re done with that.”

Percival crawled up the length of Credence’s body and leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss, still rough, and biting more than caressing, but infinitely slower, teasing almost.

“Daddy… can I stay here with you tonight?”

Percival dragged his lips over his beautiful boy’s sharp jawline,

“Of course baby boy. I’d love it if you stayed. I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

His mouth was now at the curve of Credence’s neck, a pale expanse of unmarked skin, which he wanted to rectify immediately. So he did.

A nip of teeth and swirl of his tongue to sooth the bite, and Credence was shifting under him, mewling something indiscernible.

“What’s that?”

“I thought you didn’t want me Daddy. I thought maybe you were…”

He trailed off, and Percival pulled back to look down at him, his dark liquid eyes captivating.

“What? You thought I didn’t crave you as much as…”

Credence glanced away and nodded.

“But it’s why I wanted to save this… just in case I was wrong.”

Percival sighed, and shifted onto his side, pulling his boy into his arms, hugging him tight, so much skin to skin contact almost dizzying even after all they’d done.

“I love you Credence. Don’t ever doubt that.”

A frantic kiss was dropped onto the boy’s temple, before Percival found himself pushed onto his back, and with a delicate weight as Credence climbed over him, mashing their lips together again.

He brought his hands to brace on the boy’s hips, and he could feel a shiver run through his slim body, before he broke the kiss to speak.

“I love you too Daddy… so much.”

*  
**END**


End file.
